Hyung!(WonMin)
by OurhopeHobie
Summary: Mingyu namja yang tidak mengerti kenapa pacarnya bisa begitu mengidolakan Jeon Wonwoo sunbaenya yang bermuka datar tetapi karena kecelakaan yang terjadi karena dirinya Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjadi dekat dan perlahan-lahan mingyu menyukai wonwoo tetapi bagaimana dengan wonwoo? it's WonMin/ga bisa bikin summarry/
1. Mingyu's Bad day

Hyung!

untuk pertama kalinya gua bikin Mingyu jadi bottom bukannya top! dan Wonwoo jadi Top bukannya Bottom mungkin aja cocok karena entah kenapa gua negliat satu video yang bikin gua percaya bahwa di hati Mingyu yang terdalam itu sebenarnya adalah seorang Bottom sejati sedangkan Wonwoo di dalam hatinya yang terdalam adalah seorang Top sejati/?

Pairing: Wonwoo X Mingyu

slight! Wonwoo X Hoshi

Seungcheol X Jeonghan

and another Seventeen members!

Warning!: BANYAK TYPO,ALUR CEPAT,GAJE

murni dari pikiran saya kok! no plagiat

.

.

.

.

Mingyu adalah siswa yang baru masuk Pledis Highschool yang terkenal karena reputasinya yang baik dan bagus selain reputasinya yang baik sekolah ini memiliki siswa dan siswa yang sempurna dan kata sempurna berarti Cantik atau tampan dalam berbagai Highschool memiliki banyak murid yang tampan dan cantik dan untungnya Mingyu bisa masuk kesana karena bukan hanya kepintarannya/padahal dia pintar dibawah rata-rata/ tetapi juga karena tubuhnya yang tinggi dan mukannya yang tampan/imut/, walaupun disana banyak murid-murid yang "sempurna" mungkin murid yang satu ini sangat terkenal di kalangan semua siswa dan siswi di Pledis Highschool, lihat saja pacarnya! bahkan dari tadi ngomongnya tidak di dengarkan oleh pacarnya yang bernama Oh Yerim itu, gadis pemilik rambut blonde itu sedang sibuk (bersama temannya yang tidak hanya perempuan tetapi juga laki laki) memperhatikan kakak kelas mereka yang sangat sempurna yang sedang olahraga

"Yerim! Chagi! OH YERIM!" teriak mingyu kepada pacarnya

"apaan sih beb? itu Wonwoo Sunbaenim lagi keren tau! jangan ganggu kek!"

"Yerim pacarmu itu disini bukan di lapangan apalagi Sunbae kita yang memiliki nama apalah Wonwoo!"

"namanya Jeon Wonwoo! dia itu Sunbae yang paling keren disini! lihat saja tatapan tajamnya! huuhhh bikin meleleh tau!" kata kata yerim yanng membuat teman yang memiliki aktivitas yang sama dengannya menyetujui dengan cara berteriak-teriak/?

"Mingyu…sabar ya! sejujurnya memang kau tampan tapi lebih tampan Wonwoo Sunbaenim!" kata teman Yerim

"terserah kata kalian lah! bosen tau dari pertama kali masuk ngomonginya cuman Wonwoo mulu eii Cowok tampan itu disini bukannya di lapangan tau!"

"oke Mingyu Chagi~ tapi aku lebih memilih Wonwoo daripada engkau" jawab yerim

"hah? kalau begitu kenapa kau pacaran denganku?"

"karena kau tampan dan waktu itu aku belum mengenal Wonwoo Sunbaenim mungkin itu alasannya"

oke ini membuat Mingyu kesal dan tanpa basa-basi dia pergi menninggalkan segerombolan manusia yang sedang melakukan aktivitas menguntitnya itu tapi jika dibilang menguntit juga bukan karena sebenarnya Wonwoo pun mengetahui siswi-sisiw itu dan menurut Wonwoo tidak ada yang membuatnya menoleh kearah mereka karena sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak tertarik dengan perempuan norak seperti mereka, jika kalian lihat para siswi yang sedang melihat Wonwoo itu memakai Makeup yang tebal dengan lipstick yang tebal pula dan disitulah yang membuat Wonwoo tidak habis pikir kepada mereka semua…apakah mereka akan Cosplay menjadi Joker? atau memang mereka alay tapi yang membuatnya yakin adalah sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan berdada besar seperti Vernon adik sepupunya, mungkin dia tertarik kepada jenis lain seperti Alien…tentu tidak! dia hanya tidak terlalu memikiran apapun tentang cinta karena menurutnya cinta pada pandangan pertama yang dilakukan oleh siswi-siswi itu adalah hal yang buruk karena Cinta itu butuh proses bukannya ketemu langsung jadi.

"Wonwoo~" panggil seorang Namja yang memiliki rambut Blonde dan bermata sipit

"ada apa Soonyoung?" jawab Wonwoo kalem

"kau tahu? sisiwi disana cantik juga loh! apalagi yang rambutnya Blonde!" kata Soonyung sambil melirik gadis blonde yang sebenarnya adalah Yerim

"maksudmu yang memiliki lipstick merah dan memakai Foundation yang terlalu tebal itu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya

"ya kalau menurutmu seperti itu…hei tapi dia itu anak 1-B! banyak siswa dan siswi di 1-B yang tampan dan cantik-cantik!"

"Soonyong-ah..aku tidak peduli karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan jatuh cinta apalagi aku tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama! menurutku semua itu ada proses sama seperti cinta!" jawabnya ketus  
"ya tuhan! lihat saja Taehyung sunbaenim dan J-hope Sunbaenim! mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan sekarang mereka sudah bertunangan!"  
"kata penelitian pasangan seharusnya menjalin kasih selama 8 tahun dan baru mereka bisa langgeng terus!"

"aduh Wonwoo aku tahu kalau kau itu genius tapi tolong jangan berkata hal-hal yang ilmiah dan yang tidak kumengerti!"

"maaf kan aku hanya ngomong saja"

"hehe yauda lah! kalau gitu…kantin gimana? makan? tapi kau yang membelikan ramyun kesukaan ku…bagaimana?" kata Soonyoung atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan nama Hoshi itu

"baiklah terserahmu tapi yang terpenting aku mau ganti baju terlebih dahulu dan tidak lebih dari 5 won ingat Soonyoung!"

XXxxXX

Sejak kejadian tadi Mingyu masih kesal karena yang benar saja! bahkan pacarnya lebih memilih Sunbae yang memiliki muka datar seperti itu! harga dirinya sangat jatuh saat ini! memangnya dia kurang apalagi sih? tinggi iya! ganteng iya! bisa rapp juga bisa! apalagi nari! kalo pinter sih emang kagak ya mungkin Yerim menyukai namja yang pintar tapi kan dia pintar dalam seni…apakah itu termasuk kepintaran?

"oh god~ lihat dia sangat tampan!"

"dia tinggi juga lagi!"

"aduh dia kan pacarnya Yerim!"  
"dasar anak itu sangat beruntung sekali!"

samar-samar Mingyu mendengar para siswi dan siswa saat ia sedang berjalan kearah kelas kakak sepupunya yang berada di kelas 2-A yang terkenal karena memiliki Wonwoo dan temannya yang sipit yang bernama siapa? hoshh..hoshi kah? sepertinya jika tidak salah karena Yerim sering membicarakan mereka berdua karena mungkin saja mereka berdua pacaran..yatuhan apakah Wonwoo dan Hoshi adalah pasangan _gay_ seperti kakak sepupunya?

kalau begitu Yerim tidak bisa bersamanya jika Wonwoo sunbaenim dan Hoshi Sunbaenim adalah sepasang kekasih! nah baru pertama kalinya dalam hidup Mingyu ia merasa sangat pintar melebihi Sherlock Holmes!.

"Seungcheol hyung! Jeonghan Hyung!" panggil Mingyu kepada dua sejoli yang tengah duduk kelas mereka bersama Joshua,Dk,dan Jun.

"Mingyu! hei! kau terlihat makin imut saja!" kata Seungcheol

"aku?imut? hell no! aku ini tampan! kau tidak lihat mukaku ini?" jawabnya percaya diri

"mana Yerim? dia dimana?"

"sedang menguntit seseorang Jeonghan Hyung!"jawabnya kesal karena teringat pacar cantiknya itu

"maksudmu menguntit Wonwoo ya?" kata Dk

"tentu saja! salah satu murid dikelas ini benar-benar mengambil pacarku! lihat saja aku tidak diperhatikan seperti ini karena si muka datar!"teriaknya tapi tenang saja hanya ada dirinya,Seunghan couple,Joshua,DK,dan jun saja jadi Mingyu tidak menganggu orang lain dikelas.

"sebenarnya dia memang tampan kok..lebih tampan daripada dirimu Mingyu!" jawab Seungcheol

"maksudku itu ya…apa bagus dan kerennya dari si muka datar itu memangnya?"

"kau tidak tahu ya? dia itu sangat Genius,tampan,keren,dan pintar dalam berbagai hal dan jika kau lihat-lihat ya…suaranya itu benar-benar sexy! tapi yang kurang adalah dia hanya ingin berteman dengan Hoshi saja dan banyak rumor yang bilang sih Wonwoo itu pacaran ama Hoshi tapi jika kalian aja ga tau apalagi kami yang sekelas! dia sangat tertutup sekali orangnya" jawab DK panjang lebar

"hanya itu saja? maksudku sebenarnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung sih…tapi apa benar dia itu _gay_?"

"mungkin saja karena dia dan Hoshi itu sangat dekat bahkan ada anak murid disini yang bilang bahwa mereka sering tidur bersama!" kata Dk

"sebenarnya Hyung kau itu manusia atau Google? kenapa tahu tentang hal ini semua?"

"Mingyu-ah jangan percaya dengan Dk semudah itu oke? Wonwoo adalah orang yang baik-baik kok dan tidak masalah kan jika dia pacaran dengan Hoshi?" kata Joshua dan diakhir dengan senyum tampannya/buat chelsea/

"aku sih tidak peduli tapi menurutku ini adalah berita yang sempurna untuk Yerim! ooh ya Btw thanks ya Dk hyung! aku akan cepat-cepat memberitahu berita ini ke Yerim!" kata Mingyu yang langsung berlari ke kelasnya karena tidak sabar untuk memberitahu dengan berita ini secepatnya tetapi yang ada dia menambrak seseorang di tangga dan membuat dirinya dan namja itu jatuh

"awww…"kata Mingyu, dia melihat kesampingnya dan dia kaget karena dia dan Hoshi sunbaenim pacarnya siih muka datar itu jatuh bersama dengan dirinya tapi yang membuatnya takut adalah Hoshi Sunbaenim jatuh dan sepertinya kakinya terkilir! Mingyu cepat-cepat bangun dan berlari kearah Hoshi padahal kakinya sendiri saja sudah sakit

"Sunbaenim…aduh maaf aku tidak sengaja!"

"hah? ohh tidak apa-apa aku rasa kakiku hanya terkilir kok tidak masalah"kata Hoshi sambil tersenyum, ya menurut Mingyu sih Hoshi adalah orang yang baik dan sebenarnya dia sangat-sangat merasa bersalah karena dirinya Sunbae bermata sipit itu jatuh dan membuat kakinya terkilir

"Soonyoung-ah..aku tidak yakin jika kakimu terkilir…"kata seseorang yang memiliki suara sexy—tunggu apakah ini suara sunbae muka datar? dan tepat sekali pemilik suara Sexy itu adalah namja yang lebih tua dari Mingyu satu tahun yang memiliki mata tajam dan muka datar tapi yang membuatnya takut sekarang adalah kaki terkilirnya Hoshi Sunbae

"ehh? apa maksudnya Wonwoo-ah?"kata Hoshi

"kakimu patah bukannya terkilir" kata Wonwoo

"eh? kau yakin sunbae muk—maksudku Wonwoo Sunbae?"

"jika kau tidak percaya bantu aku untuk membawanya ke UKS." katanya dengan nada datar,aduh Mingyu salah makan apa pagi ini bisa sampe bikin Sunbaemu jatuh dan patah tulang?

Wonwoo dan mingyu mengantar Hoshi ke Uks tapi sebenarnya hanya Wonwo saja sih yang membawanya ke UKS dengan cara menggendong Hoshi di punggungnya sedangkan Mingyu berjalan di belakang mereka karena takut merusak moment indah mereka/?

setelah melewati rintangan sulit yaitu diperhatikn oleh murid-murid disana akhirnya mereka sampai di uks dan perawat disana langsung memeriksa Hoshi

"wonwoo..kaki kiri Soonyoung patah..dan tulang tangannya sedikit retak" kata perawat disana dan jangan heran kenapa di uks Pledis ada x-rays

"p-patah?" kata Mingyu Hororr

"iya patah…" kata perawat disana

"Sunbaenim…"

"hei Adik kelas! aku tidak apa apa!" kata Hoshi

"memangnya kenapa hoshi? apa ini semua salah Mingyu?"

"bukan! aku terjatuh saat menaiki tangga karena bercanda bersama wonwoo dan dia tidak sengaja melihat aku terjatuh makanya dia dan wonwoo membawaku kesini" jawabnya bohong

"baiklah…aku akan membuat surat unutuk memulangkanmu jadi tunggu setidaknya 15 ment..dan Wonwoo bisa kau melakukan hal pertama jika orang mengalami patah tulang?"

"tentu saja."

Mingyu tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya! dia sama sekali tidak pernah se takut ini sebelumnya! ya tuhan rasanya dia ingin terjun dari atap sekolah karena sudah membuat kapten tim menari di sekolahnya patah tulang dan membuatnya tidak bisa masuk sekolah selama kurang lebih 3 bulan lamanya! yatuhan pasti satu sekolah ini akan membencinya! apalagi Hoshi Sunbaenim adalah orang yang terkenal!

"hei..Soonyoung tidak kenapa-napa..kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" tanya suara berat diseblahnya

"aku baru saja membuat seorang kapten klub tari patah tulang dan membuatnya tidak bisa masuk sekolah selama 3 bulan.."

"ya itu memang salahmu.."

"aku tidak sengaja…aduhh pasti semua murid disini membenci diriku!"

"hei mingyu aku tidak apa-apa!" kata hoshi

"tapi Sunbaenim…kau kan kapten klub menari! jika kakimu seperti ini selama 3 bulan kau tidak akan menari dan masuk sekolah!"

"ya sepertinya itu adalah hal yang tidak buruk juga" kata Hoshi

"maksudnya?"

"tidak masuk sekola—awww sakit Wonwoo! kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"kita sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas 3 kenapa hal ini membuatmu senang?"

"aku hanya bercanda Wonwoo-ya!" jawab Hoshi sambil memamerkan senyum bodoh tapi menawannya itu.

"oke Hoshi kau sudah boleh pulang tapi Wonwoo boleh kesini sebentar? aku ada perlu denganmu.."

"baiklah" kata Wonwoo

"hei! aku tidak apa-apa"

"tapi Sunbaenim…"

"3 bulan itu cepat kok Mingyu-ah"kata Hoshi

"tapi ini kan salahku…aku harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu sunbaenim sebagai permintaan maaf!"  
"eh? kalau begitu…ah! bisa kau menjaga Wonwoo selama aku tidak masuk? soalnya anak itu tidak akan bisa sendiri dan aku akan memberitahu segala hal yang dia suka dan tolong buat dia senang ya?"

"eh?apa? maksudnya aku harus bersama-sama dengan sunbae muka datar eh maksudnya Wonwoo sunbaenim sampai kau masuk?"

"iya Mingyu! kan sebagai permintaan maafnya itu saja bagaimana?"

"eh…baiklah…ini karena sunbae!" Jawab Mingyu tidak rela

"terima kasih!"

setelah Hoshi meminta Mingyu untuk menjaga Wonwoo agar tidak kesepian,Hoshi mengatakan kepada Wonwoo karena Mingyu merasa bersalah makanya selama 3 bulan ini Mingyu yang akan menjaga Wonwoo dari mulai di apartemennya sampai Wonwoo pulang ke apartemennya kembali,tapi masalahnya adalah Wonwoo tidak butuh Mingyu untuk menjaga dirinya! harga dirinya sebagai Seme terjatuh karena harus di temani oleh namja Uke atau Seke seperti Mingyu tapi mungkin Soonyoung ada benarnya juga karena sebenarnya Mingyu menarik juga/nah loh kok bisa?/

"Wonwoo sunbaenim…"

"mm?"

"a-aku minta maaf karena diriku p-pacarmu jadi terluka…"

"pacar?maksudmu diriku dengan si mata sipit itu pacaran?"  
"eh? bukannya seperti itu?" mingyu bingung dibuatnya

"tidak..dia itu temanku bukan pacarku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC YA! MENURUT KALIAN GIMANA CERITANYA? KALO BAGUS GUA LANJUTIN KALO ENGGAK YASUDAH DAN IDE GUA YG BIKIN MINGYU JADI BOTTOM ITU TIBA TIBA MUNCUL AJA DI PIKIRAN GUA JADI YA JANGAN TANYAKAN KENAPA DAN MASALAH TINGGI DISINI GUA BIKIN JADI TERBALIK TINGGI MEREKA JADI JANGAN MARAH-MARAH YAAA~ INI HANYA FANFICTION JADI TOLONG JANGAN SALAHKAN IMAGINASI SAYA YANG TERLALU ANEH ISINYA TERIMA KASIH~Hy


	2. Wonwoo In Luv

Hyung!

chapter 2

Lngsung dibaca saja ya?

Wonwoo x Mingyu

Warning!: TYPO,ALUR CEPAT,GAJE,KATA-KATA TIDAK BISA DIMENGERTI

.

.

.

.

"tidak..dia itu temanku bukan pacarku…"kata wonwoo

"bukan? eh jadi rumor itu salah?"

"tentu saja tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan di sipi itu lagi pula aku tidak pernah menyukai siapapun sebelumnya"

"yang benar sunbae?"

"nah karena Hoshi menyuruhmu untuk selalu bersamaku mulai sekarang jadi sekarang temani aku ke perpustakaan dan belajar bersamaku.." wonwoo berkata dengan nada yang datar

"eh? b-baiklahh"

mereka berdua pergi ke perpustakaan dan Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo di sampingnya dan dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Sunbaenya yang satu ini tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti manusia yang lainnya.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu.."

"eh maaf! aku hanya bingung…"

"bingung karena aku tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti manusia yang lainnya?"

"hah?kok bisa tau? Sunbae bisa baca pikiran ya?" kata Mingyu

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul

"tidak..hanya saja aku sering dibilang seperti itu jadinya gampang melihat itu didirimu Mingyu..dan satu lagi jangan terlalu Formal oke? panggil 'Hyung' saja sudah cukup."

"oke Wonwoo Hyung!" Mingyu tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya walaupun hanya tersenyum simpul tapi mukanya sangat tampan! sekarang memang sudah tampan tapi jika kau lihat dari dekat muka tampannya itu 100x lebih tampan dan lebih tampan lagi jika muka nya selalu dihiasi oleh senyuman.

sudah 25 menit lamanya Mingyu menemani Wonwoo untuk belajar di perpustakaan dan sudah selama itu juga mereka mendiamkan satu sama sangat bosan! untung saja hari ini sekolah sedang tidak melakukan hal apapun karena sedang menjelang hari ulang tahun sekolah tapi dia bosan sekarang! dia ingin makan snack atau minum hal apa yang membuatnya tidak bosan.

"Mingyu-ah…kau bosan?" tanya Wonwoo

"hah? enggak kok Hyung hanya saja aku mengantuk"

"aku tahu kau bosan…lihat saja mukamu itu masam sekali tidak seperti biasanya"

"benarkah?" tanya mingyu sambil memegang wajahnya

"kau mau makan snack atau apa?"

"eh kok Hyung tau?"

"karena jika aku bosan aku juga akan memakan snack agar tidak bosan tapi kalau si sipit itu beda, dia akan mulai menari dan katanya itu membuat dirinya tidak bosan" kata wonwoo dengan muka datarnya

"Hyung..apa kau bisa tersenyum?"

"tentu saja tidak."

"dimana-mana ya hyung jawabannya itu iya! masa enggak sih! hyung kan manusia!"

"hyung bukan manusia tapi hyung ini alien.."

"alien? beneran? waduh makanya muka hyung datar gitu aja ya? itu karena hyung alien?" kata Mingyu dengan tatapan Innocent

oke baru pertama kalinya Wonwoo ingin memeluk seseorang sampai seperti ini! lihat saja Mingyu saat ini! dia benar-benar sangat lucu sekali!

"tentu saja tidak Mingyu-ah aku ini manusia dan kau ingin makan tidak? ini sudah jam 11.35…aku akan meminjam buku ini dan kau tetap disini nanti pulang Hyung akan menunggumu dengan Mobil hyung di depan gerbang oke?"

"eh iya hyung oke! tapi hyung biasanya aku pulang dengan kakak sepupuku sedangkan pacarku biasanya pulang sendiri"

"pacar? yeoja kah?"

"eh? tentu saja hyung"

"aku kira kau mempunyai Namjachingu atau apalah itu"

"aku? ya mungkin saja aku akan mempunyai Namjachingu nanti karena ya tuhan bahkan pacarku saja tidak memperdulikan diriku! bahkan pacarku masih lebih menyukai dirimu daripada aku!"

"mian.."

"eh tidak apa kok hyung sejujurnya kau memang tampan ya jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu dan yang terakhir kau itu sangat sempurna jadinya aku yakin semua orang menyukai dirimu"

"tidak semua orang Mingyu..aku akan kembali.."

lalu Wonwoo pergi untuk meminjam buku

"eh itu Wonwoo kan? pacarnya kemana? kok dia jalan dengan kim mingyu dari kelas 1-B?"

"mereka selingkuh kah?"

"mereka cocok!"

"otp! mereka cocok sekali!"

"hyung…"

"mm? kenapa?"

"kenapa mereka melihat kearah kita?"

"biarkan saja mingyu-ah"

padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka berinteraksi tapi lihat saja mereka berdua sudah sangat sedekat ini bahkan Wonwoo yang biasanya tertutup dan hanya terbuka kepada hoshi saja bisa terbuka kepada Mingyu/eaaa/

"Hyung aku bisa kembali kekelas ku sendiri…

"aku tau tapi kelasku itu searah dengan kelasmu dan aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sama seperti Soonyoung.."

"baiklah hyung"

mereka berjalan bersama di lorong, beberapa murid yang meihat mereka bingung kenapa bisa wonwoo berjalan bersama Mingyu bukannya Hoshi dan lagi pula muka Wonwoo saat berbicara bersama Mingyu itu berbeda sekali saat berbicara dengan Hoshi atau Orang lain..ia berbicara dengan lebih santai bukannya datar..

mereka berdua berjalan dengan diam walaupun sekali-kali Wonwoo melihat kearah mingyu,dia merasa bahwa Mingyu berbeda dari yang lain karena dia tidak melihat kearah Wonwoo dengan tatapan _aku ingin mencium dirimu_ seperti yang lainnya,biasanya penguntit melihat kearahnya seperti tidak akan kerjaan saja, jika dilihat lebih baik mingyu memiliki kulit yang sedikit tan dan mukanya yang menarik itu mungkin menjadi daya tariknya..sifatnya memang berbeda dari Hoshi temannya yang sipit itu,jika temannya yang sipit itu sangat percya diri di depan orang kalau mingyu…dia lebih kearah…tunggu sejak kapan wonwoo mulai mendiskripsikan orang lain?

"oke hyung! aku sudah sampai tempat tujuan~"

"hah?oh oke…ingat kata-kataku oke? pulang sekolah aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah"

"iya deh hyung…ooh ya sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya kejadian tadi..aku tidak sengaja sungguh"  
"Hoshi tidak kenapa-napa tenang saja,bye"kata Wonwoo setelah itu berjalan kearah kelasnya

Mingyu masuk kekelas dan dikagetkan oleh seluruh teman dikelasnya yang kepo karena bagaimana caranya mingyu bisa berbicara dan berjalan bersama Wonwoo si sunbae sempurna itu.

"wow! Mingyu tampan yang menjadi perwakilan kelas kita sudah berbicara dengan Wonwoo sunbae!"  
"keren sekali dirimu Mingyu-ah!"

"yatuhan kalian sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal kan?"

"hoshi sunbae kemana? bukankah mereka selalu bersama?"

mingyu bingung harus jawab apa kepada mereka semua,yang benar saja hanya karena dia berbicara dan berjalan bersama dengan Wonwoo hyung mereka semua melampiaskan pertanyaan sebanyak itu dan yang terlebih adalah yerim,pacarnya yang cantik itu

"jadi mingyu…apa yang kalian bicarakan?" kata yerim

"hah? tidak ada kok"

"ga usah berbohong beb aku tahu sesuatu tengah terjadi diantara kalian berdua"

"aku hanya menemaninya belajar di perpustakaan itu saja oke? dan yerim aku ini pacarmu!"

"aku tau tapi kayaknya kau lebih cocok bersama wonwoo sunbae deh"

"hah maksudnya apaan tuh? cocok? sama wonwoo hyung? apa kau gila?"

"kau tau teman? sepertinya pacarmu ini ada benarnya juga!"

selama perlajaran terakhir mingyu terus saja memikiran Wonwoo sunbae sempurna yang selalu jadi perbincangan di sekolahnya itu,sebenarnya wonwoo hyung hanya pendiam saja bukannya tertutup terhadap orang lain,bahkan dirinya bisa masuk kedalam lingkaran pertemanannya dan kalau dilihat ya wonwoo hyung sangat tampan apalagi jika dia tersenyum! bahkan senyumannya mengalahkan matahari yang bersinar! mungkin dia tidak terlalu menyesali kejadian hari ini karena ya mungkin saja wonwoo itu tidak seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan dan saat pulang pun mingyu hanya menjawab tidak atau iya kepada teman-temannya yang bertanya tentang wonwoo sunbae dan setelah dia selesai beres-beres dia keluar kelas dan berjalan ke gerbang sekolah seperti yang disuruh oleh wonwoo sunbae.

"orangnya mana coba? kok gaada? mobilnya jenis apa? kenapa tadi aku tidak bertanya?" tanyanya dalam hati dan seseorang menepuk pundaknya setelah dia menunggu selama 5 menit

"seungcheol hyung!"  
"hei sudah lama menunggu?"  
"oo iya aku lupa bilang…sebenarnya hari ini aku akan pulang dengan orang lain.."

"oo siapa orangnya? apakah Dino?atau Seungkwan?"  
"bukan mereka…aku akan pulang bersama.."

"kim mingyu" seseorang memanggil mingyu dengan suara bass

"ah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya seungcheol hyung bye~" lalu mingyu berlari kearah wonwoo dan seungcheol bingung sejak kapan adik sepupunya bisa mengenal wonwoo secara dekat bahkan dia memanggilnya dengan hyung bukannya sunbae dan sejak kapan wonwoo mengenal adiknya dan terlebih adalah mereka pulang bersama.

"chagi kenapa?" kata jeonghan

"ming..mingyu.."

"hah mingyu kenapa seungcheol-ah?"tanya jisoo

"dia..wonwoo"

"GUYS! MINGYU PULANG BERSAMA WONWOO!" teriak dk heboh

"hah? seriusan? wonwoo ama mingyu?" tanya jun

"yakin! aku melihat mereka berjalan menuju mobil wonwoo!"

"kau tahu? apa kita harus mengikuti mereka?"

"kau yakin chagi?"

"pertama ya mingyu itu orangnya ga suka ama wonwoo dan tadi siang aja ank itu masih kesal dengan dirinya dan sekarang dia pulang bersama wonwoo!"

"dan yang terpenting adalah…wonwoo.."

"hah wonwoo kenapa?"

"dia kan hanya mau berbicara bersama hoshi saja dan kau tau apa yang aku liat tadi? wonwoo tersenyum saat berbicara dengan mingyu!"

"seriusan seokmin-ah? ya tuhan bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat dia tersenyum sebelumnya!" kata Seungcheol

tekad seungcheol adalah untuk saat ini adalah mengikuti mereka berdua dan tadinya jisoo dan jeonghan tidak ingin ikut tapi akhirnya seungcheol dan dk berhasil membuat mereka berdua percaya dan ikut untuk melihat kejadian langka ini.

"wonwoo hyung..kata hoshi hyung katanya kau sering makan makanan fast food..dia menyuruhku untuk masak untukmu"

"aku tahu tentang hal itu tapi sebenarnya fast food lebih cepat dan gampang dimakannya lagi pula aku tidak memasak apapun dan tidak ada bahan apapun di apartemenku mingyu-ah"

"kaau begitu kita ke market saja! sekalian beli makanan yang bisa kau masak untukmu hyung"

"itu tidak merepotkan?"

"tidak lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan dirumah dan seungcheol dan jeonghan hyung juga sering bermesraan di rumah"

"mereka itu sangat serasi kau tau, tidak dimana-mana pasti mereka sering bemesraan"

"nah makanya itu hyung! bahkan aku dan yerim tidak pernah seperti itu…bahkan rasanya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pacar!"  
"yerim?maksudmu Oh yerim?"

"hyung kenal?"

"tentu saja..diantara banyaknya orang yang memberi kesan aneh terhadap diriku dia adalah salah satu yang terburuk"

"maksudmu hyung?"

"dia sering sekali memakai foundatiion tebal dengan lipstik bewarna merah yang menurutku sangat menor seperti dia sedang ingin cosplay menjadi joker"

"kalau hal itu itu tidak akan mengatakan apa pun karena memang dia seperti itu"

"boleh bertanya? kalian sudah mengenal sejak kelas berapa?"

"taman kanak-kanak hyung..dulu dia tidak seperti ini seriusan! dulu dia itu contoh anak yang baik dan sekarang dia jadi seperti ini dan terlebih aku pikir dia hanya bermain-main saja dengan diriku"

"kenapa memangnya?"

"dia tidak ingin pergi dengaku..dia bilang bahwa dia banyak urusan tapi ya aku percaya saja sih"

"kau terlalu baik mingyu-ah"

dan mereka berdua berbicara sampai mereka berada di tujuan sedangkan seunghceol dan kawan-kawan mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan mengikuti mereka saat sedang beberlanja bahan makanan, lihat saja wonwoo dan mingyu saat ini..seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis! dengan gampangnya mingyu bisa membuat wonwoo tersenyum dengan tampannya dan mereka membeli banyak hal saat ini sampai-sampai mingyu kesusahan membawanya dan untung saja wonwoo sangat kuat dan bisa membawa hampir semua belanjaannya jika mingyu tidak bersikeras untuk membawa beberapa, reaksi seungcheol dan kawan-kawan saat ini benar-benar bingung sekali,sejak kapan wonwoo tersenyum semudah itu dan sejak kapan mereka bisa sedekat ini? terlebih saat mereka sedang memakan es krim di kedai toko es krim kesukaan wonwoo saat ini, mingyu makan sambil berbicara dan wonwoo tersenyum saat mingyu berbicara atau makan dengan belepotan.

"aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu hyung!"

"dan aku tidak tahu bahwa kau makan seperti anak kecil"

"itu bukan salahku juga karena es krimnya sangat enak tadi! dan terima kasih karena sudah membelikan es krim hyung"

"tentu saja"

mingyu dan wonwoo senang berjalan menuju apartemennya wonwoo, wonwoo hanya tinggal sendiri makanya itu hoshi sering datang karena takut wonwoo sendirian atau apalah apalagi anak itu hanya sering memesan makanan cepat saji dan mingyu tau bahwa hoshi adalah teman yang sangat baik karena menyuruhnya menjaga sahabatnya mereka membereskan beberapa barang yang berantakan sepertinya wonwoo sudah lapar dan mingyu sekarang akan memasak makanan kesukaan wonwoo selain makanan cepat saji

"hyung mau makan apa? tapi tolong jangan hamburger atau pizza"

"mm..apa pun juga boleh tapi asalkan jangan makanan yang pedas karena aku tidak suka"

"kalau begitu hyung…mm omelete bagaimana? lagi pula persedian telur di sini sangat banyak"

"tentu saja aku akan ganti baju dulu sebentar.."

wonwoo pergi kekamarnya dan mengganti baju sedangkan mingyu sedang sibuk memasakan omelete untuk wonwoo dan dirinya,tidak sampai 5 menit wonwoo keluar selesai mengganti bajunya dengan baju dilihat-lihat wonwoo itu sangat kurus walaupun dirinya suka makan makanan cepat saji tapi walaupun seperti itu pun dirinya tetap tampan dalam berbagai hal/eaa/

"awww.." kata mingyu yang tidak sengaja memotong tangannya sampai berdarah karena dirinya terus memperhatikan wonwoo

"hei kau tidak apa?" kata wonwoo panik

"hehe aku tidak apa kok hyung hanya sedikit tergores.."kata mingyu

"kau yakin? kalau begitu cuci dulu lukamu terus aku akan mengobatinya"  
"baiklah hyung.." kata mingyu

Lalu mingyu mencuci tangannya walaupun terasa perih dan setelah itu Wonwoo mengobati tangan mingyu,Mingyu terdiam saat melihat wonwoo dari jarak sedekat ini,entah kenapa seluruh badannya terasa panas dan jantungnya terasa seperti ingin keluar..

"apa kau tidak apa?"

"eh? iya hyung..makanannya sudah jadi hyung.."

"terima kasih mingyu.."

lalu wonwoo tersenyum dan mencium pipi mingyu cepat, mingyu lalu terdiam dan mencerna kejadian tadi…kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat? ada apa dengan dirinya?

"hei kau jadi makan atau tidak?"

"ne aku datang!"

dan sejak saat itu Wonwoo yang datar dan dingin yang mengatakan bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah hal yang konyol baru saja menyukai seseorang…namanya Kim Mingyu..ya jika si sipit itu sudah sembuh wonwoo akan membeli barang apapun maksimal 15 won untuk dia..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC! chapter 2nya sushi mikirnya! tapi aneh sih -_-)/ tolong di review,dikomen sebanyak-banyaknya! amen~ makaseh yang udah nge review ama komen


	3. Wonwoo in luv part 2

oke saya update lagi nih chapter 3~ jadi yang udah ngeriview makaseh banyak ya! dan maaf ff saya yg both itu sedang dalam proses pembuatan jadinya agak lama karena saya harus update ff ini sama Normal life tapi tak apa saya akan buat sebisa dan sebagus mungkin! jujur aja chapter 2nya banyak banget typo dan bagian mingyu waktu tangannya kegores gara gara motong sesuatu itu aneh juga setelah saya liat liat tapi yasudah lah yang penting saya bakal bikin chapter ini dan selanjutnya tanpa kesalahan! amenn

Pairing: Wonwoo X Mingyu

slight! Wonwoo X Hoshi

Seungcheol X Jeonghan

and another Seventeen members!

Warning!: BANYAK TYPO,ALUR CEPAT, CERITA GAJE

murni dari pikiran saya kok! no plagiat

Happy Reading ya~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu disuruh pulang oleh Wonwoo karena sudah malam dan tadinya Mingyu tidak ingin merepotkan wonwoo karena harus mengantarnya dan bilang jika dia bisa pulang menggunakan bis tapi namja berwajah datar itu bersikeras untuk mengantar mingyu pulang karena sudah malam dan tidak enak jika mingyu pulang sendiri,ya mau tidak mau Mingyu mengikuti namja itu dengan perasaan senang..eh kenapa mingyu merasa senang? selain Seungcheol,jeonghan,joshua,dk dan jun tidak ada yang benar-benar perhatian dengan dirinya dan tambahan Dino dan Seungkwang yang menjaganya kadang karena kedua orang tua mingyu itu super sibuk jadinya mau ga mau dari kecil Mingyu ditinggal bersama Seungcheol hyung atau Dino dan Seungkwang lalu bertambah dengan pacar dan teman Seungcheol hyung..jujur saja Mingyu memang selalu melihat Wonwoo sebagai seseorang yang menarik tapi menepis hal itu karena dia ingin menjadi Normal dan dia menyukai Yerim tapi lama lama Yerim yang dulu ia pikirkan sudah tidak ada..walaupun berpacaran mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal romantis! guys inget hal romantis loh masa diumurnya yang 16 ini ia belum pernah memiliki first kiss atau memeluk pacarnya! malah pipinya yang masih virgin itu saja sudah tidak virgin lagi karena Wonwoo hyung yang ia baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu (secara dekat) mencium pipinya dan membuat Mingyu Ngeblush parah! omg dia kan mau Normal kenapa karena Hyung tampan berwajah datar jadinya dia seperti ini?

"Mingyu..Kim Mingyu"

"eh ya?"

"sudah sampai.."  
"oh masa? aku kira masih dalam perjalanan"  
"kau tidak memperhatikan jalan dan kau melamun jadinya kau seperti ini.."  
"hehe maaf hyungg"  
"minta maaf kenapa? mm makasih sudah menemaniku..dan memasakanku omelete.."kata Wonwoo pelan

"aigoo hyung..aku akan datang lagi besok dan akan memasakanmu makanan jikau mau dan karena aku menjatuhkan kapten club dance makanya aku harus menjaga hyung…aku tidak keberatan kok"

"udah sana pulang nanti dicariin seungcheol.."  
"iya deh hyung tampan~ bye hyung makasih sudah mengantarkanku" lalu mingyu keluar dari mobil dan masuk kerumahnya…Wonwoo dibilang tampan..dibilang tampan sama Mingyu..omg sejak kapan wonwoo senang seperti ini? ia sih sudah sering dibilang tampan tapi sejak kapan dirinya deg-degan karena dibilang tampan oleh Kim Mingyu? aigoo ini benar-benar aneh sungguh..dan wonwoo pulang sambil senyam senyum sendiri banyak orang kira dirinya orang gila karena tersenyum selebar itu hanya karena dibilang tampan oleh Kim Mingyu..

"Seungcheol hyung aku pulang~"  
"MINGYU!"  
"aigoo hyung! jangan kagetkan aku! kenapa tiba-tiba muncul gitu? hyung itu hantu ya?"  
"SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA SEDEKAT ITU BERSAMA WONWOO? OMG AKU BELUM PERNAH MELIHATNYA TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU!"  
"chagi kalau ngomong jangan pake capslock ya..kupingku sakit dengarnya.."kata jeonghan yang muncul tiba-tiba juga

"mm mingyu…kenapa tiba-tiba deket sama wonwoo padahal tadi masih ngomongin wonwoo?"kata dk

"aigoo kalian semua kepo banget! liat aja Jun hyung,Joshua hyung dan Jeonghan hyung mereka ga penasaran sampai seperti itu deh! udah ya aku mau tidur..bye~"  
"Mingyu! KIM MINGYU!"

"chagi kalau kau terus teriak seperti itu lebih baik aku tidak memberi jatah untukmu"  
"eh? iya sorry beb aku ga teriak lagi nih"

lalu Mingyu pergi ke kamarnya dilantai dua,kamar yang bedominasi warna biru laut…jujur saja Mingyu senang hari ini walaupun dia agak sedih juga karena hal yang dialakukan kepada wonwoo jujur saja tidak bisa ia lakukan bersama yerimnya..tapi tak apa lah lagi pula wonwoo gentle juga terhadapnya..setelah mandi Mingyu langsung berbaring di kasur king sizenya dan menuju alam mimpi..lain di rumah mingyu yang besar di apartemen Wonwoo yang besar dan minimalis itu Wonwoo sedang berbaring dikasur sambil skype-an bersama hoshi..

"oke wonwoo! bagaimana hari ini? senangkah?"  
"mm.."  
"aku tau kalau kau tertarik dengan mingyu! benarkan?" wonwoo langsung ngeblush karena hoshi berbicara di tepat sasaran

"apasih..engga kok..aku kan sudah bilang jika aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa pun—"

"kecuali Kim Mingyu!" kata hoshi cepat menambahkan

"oke Kwon Soonyoung! kau jaga kesehatanmu saja dan cepat sembuh biar mingyu cepat-cepat pergi dari kehidupanku kalau engga aku bisa sakit jantung kalau berdekatan dengan Mingyu!"  
"aigoo selama ini dan kau baru saja menyukai orang…aih kalau begitu ya aku harusnya cepat-cepat memperkenalkan mingyu kepadamu dari dulu!"  
"mingyu sudah punya yeojachingu!"  
"yeojachingunya punya yeojachingu!"  
"hah? maksudnya?"  
"maksudnya yerim itu yeojachingunya Mingyu punya yeojachingu juga"  
"maksudmu teman?"  
"aish! aku tidak tau kenapa orang bilang kau jenius! maksudku yerim itu sebenarnya lesbian! dia itu hanya berteman dengan mingyu mungkin yerim pikir yeojachingu itu chingu saja mengerti tidak wonu? oh btw jangan kasih tau ttg hal ini dulu soalnya yerim yang akan kasih tau sendiri ke mingyunya"  
karena soonyoung berkata seperti itu wonwoo harus mencerna semua perkataan teman sipitnya yang menurutnya aneh bin ajaib

"oke aku tidak akan bilang.."  
"oke wonu yang tampan aku sekarang harus tidur pangeran dulu biar nanti jihunie makin lope lope sama aku"  
"idih tidur pangeran dari mana besok aja kau tidak masuk mana bisa ketemu jihun?"  
"oh ya aku lupa! ah tidak akan nanti jihunie yang datang sendiri kehatiku~"

wonwoo berjanji setelah teman sipitnya sembuh ia harus segera bawa soonyoung kerumah sakit untuk check up karena takutnya setelah jatuh dari tangga lalu dia agak gegar otak dan jadinya dia semakin tidak waras..setelah soonyoung meninggalkannya karena harus tidur pangeran wonwoo hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya seakan-akan ada muka mingyu disana

"apa yang kau pikirkan Jeon Wonwoo! kau bilang kau tidak akan jatuh cinta! aishh kenapa jadi seperti ini?" wonwoo berbicara sendiri karena frustasi tidak bisa tidur..dan masalahnya daritadi wonwoo hanya terbayang muka Mingyu yang tersenyum dengan manisnya dan melakukan hal konyol yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan! padahal dirinya yakin jika jatuh cinta itu aneh tapi sekarang malah dirinya jatuh cinta! dan setelah berdoa kepada tuhan agar menghilangkan muka manis Mingyu dikepalanya wonwoo tidur dengan nyaman karena dimimpinya Mingyu sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya sambil memeluk wonwoo…?/kok bisa/

KRING!KRING!

"eungh~"

Mingyu bangun tepat jam 5.45 dan setelah itu mandi dan pergi keruang makan untuk sarapan bersama seungcheol hyung..jeonghan hyung yang memasak sedangkan yang lainnya kemarin malam sepertinya karena mingyu sudah tidur duluan sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan karena jeonghan pacaran dengan Seungcheol makanya hyung tercintanya itu menyuruh kekasih malaikatnya untuk tinggal bersama mereka/ah yeah/

"Mingyu..jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kemarin kau bisa pulang dan bermesraan dengan wonwoo?"  
"hah? bermesraan? maksudnya hyung? hyung sepertinya salah liat deh! orang beli makanan kok dibilang bermesraan?"  
"abisnya kalian romantis seperti itu jadinya bukannya itu bermesraan?"  
"chagi jangan interogasi Mingyu seperti itu..biarkan saja dia jalan bersama wonwoo"  
"tapi jeongie kan Mingyu bilang jika dia ga suka wonwoo eh tapi kemarin bisa jalan gitu sama wonwoo"  
"aigoo hyung bahkan kau berbicara seperti appa yang protektif yang takut anak gadisnya berpacaran dengan seorang vampir berkilauan!"  
"aih biarkan saja! lagipula wonwoo itu pucat seperti vampir dan kau imut seperti yeoja!"

"aku manis seperti yeoja? aigoo hyung kau harus memakai kacamata kuda sepertinya! aku ini tampan bukannya manis"/maksudnya manis/kata wonwoo ya/

"mingyu-ya biarkan saja seungcheol berbicara seperti itu dia sedang tidak waras..sudah makan saja lalu kita berangkat ke sekolah" kata jeonghan…ah sepertinya mingyu ingin sekali mempunyai eomma seperti jeonghan dan seuncheol walaupun sebenarnya mereka adalah hyungnya bukannya orang tuanya tapi ia sudah sangat senang karena diperlakukan seperti ini,setelah sampai disekolah seungcheol dan jeonghan berpamitan untuk pergi ke kelas mereka sedangkan mingyu berjalan menuju kelas 1-B

"oi seungkwang! kenapa ga masuk kemarin?"

"hehe kan kemaren senen males masuk gitu"  
"aih dasar pemalas! apa kau sudah membaca pesanku?"  
"pesan yang mana? aku tidak tahu jika kau mengirimku pesan"  
"idih aku yakin kau kemarin chattingan sama dk hyung makanya kau tidak membalas chatku!"  
"hehe kok tau sih? memangnya kenapa? dino juga belum datang katanya sih dia ga bakal masuk hari ini entah kenapa"  
"oke kalau begitu kau harus pasang kupingmu dengan benar soalnya aku yakin kau akan kaget"

setelah mingyu menceritakan tentang segala hal yang terjadi kemarin dengan perasaan yang campur aduk karena entah dirinya senang,malu atau merasa bersalah..

"HAHAHA! gila! baru ditinggal satu hari nasibmu jadi seperti itu? HAHAHA!" tawa seungkwang yang menjadi-jadi karena mendengar cerita konyol mingyu,sudah bikin kapten club nari jatuh eh disuruh bersama dengan wonwoo sunbae selama 3 bulan ya tuhan untung kemarin ia di masuk mungkin yang kena bukannya mingyu tapi dirinya!

"aish kan tadi sudah aku bilang jangan tertawa kenapa tertawa? lagipula wonwoo hyung baik"  
"kau bilang wonwoo sunbae itu bermuka datar eh sekarang sepertinya kau mulai jatuh cinta kepada wonwoo sunbae!"  
"jatuh cinta? jatuh cinta dari mana?! aishh kau ini benar-benar jahat!"  
"haha maafkan aku ming! abisnya ini kocak sekali! aigoo kau benar-benar beruntung kau tau?"  
"beruntung dari mana?" mingyu dibilang beruntung karena sudah menjatuhkan hoshi sunbae? kok seumgkwang aneh ya?  
"ya beruntung karena dari semua orang yang bersekolah maupun yang tidak bersekolah disini yang ingin diperhatikan seperti itu sama wonwoo sunbae kau adalah orang yang pertama bisa membuat wonwoo sunbae terbuka seperti itu!"  
"benarkah? sudahlah biarkan saja aku malu tau!"  
"haha jadi nanti kau akan terus bersama wonwoo sunbae? oke baiklah tak apa aku juga ingin berdekatan dengan seokminku yang tampan!"  
"iya deh iya" ya walaupun seperti itu tapi jujur mingyu senang jika berdekatang dengan wonwoo hyung../eaa/

dan setelah itu yerim datang kearah mingyu dan menceritakan hal yang jujur saja membuat mingyu senang..senang? wait diputusin pacar kok seneng sih? mingyu juga bingung author pun bingung kenapa mingyu seneng dan pokoknya yang mingyu tau kalau yerim itu udah punya pacar yang lain dan menurut yerim mendingan mingyu cari pacar yang lebih sempurna darinya gitu aja eh mingyunya hanya angguk-angguk aja dan bilang 'berteman kan tapi?' ya yerim bilang iya soalnya mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil jadinya lucu pertemanannya hancur karena hal sepele seperti ini kan?

"mm..wonwoo.."

"ada apa seungcheol?"  
"apa urusanmu dengan mingyu?"  
"tidak ada"  
"eh?maksudnya..mm bagaimana caranya kalian bisa pulang bersama gitu"  
"karena aku yang menyuruhnya"  
"mm..kenapa kau menyuruhnya?"  
"karena soonyoung dan mingyu setuju jika mingyu harus bersamaku selama 3 bulan ini"  
"oh begitu yasudah terima kasih" lalu seungcheol duduk di bangkunya karena jujur dia takut kepada wonwoo ya tanpa alasan namja yang bernama lengkap choi seungcheol yang tampan/dia yang blg ya/ bisa takut kepada namja berwajah datar dan tampan dengan tinggi 184 cm itu lebih tinggi daripada dirinya sih tapi kan tetep saja yang berurusan dengan adik sepupunya dirinya juga ingin tau karena ia merasa sebagai 'appa'nya mingyu ya walaupun mingyu punya appa sih tapi karena paman dan bibinya super sibuk jadinya mau ga mau tapi seungcheol mau/? imagenya seungcheol itu appa yang protektif terhadap Kim Mingyu.

"apa mingyu mau makan bersamaku nanti ya?" wonwoo terus saja berpikiran seperti itu selama pelajaran dan membuatnya agak tidak konsen

"jeon wonwoo apa kau baik-baik saja?"  
"ye? ah aku baik-baik saja saem"  
"baiklah"

tuh kan karena dari kemaren wonwoo kepikiran ama mingyu jadinya seperti ini deh! wonwoo jadi ga konsen karena terus keinget senyum manis mingyu yang menggoda iman/waduh/ harusnya wonwoo bisa menghilangkan muka manisnya mingyu tapi seberapa susah ia mencoba hasilnya nihil karena yang ada senyuman dan suara tawanya yang menggemaskan itu makin di otaknya dan membuat wonwoo ingin bertemu mingyu setiap saat ya kalau bukan karena sekolah pasti daritadi wonwoo sudah menghampiri mingyu dan menyuruh mingyu untuk jalan-jalan bersamanya

 _Tuhan tolong segera bel supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan mingyu_ kata mingyu dalam hati

KRING~ KRING~

sepertinya tuhan sudah mendengarkan wonwoo karena permintaanya dikabulkan! ah senangnya bisa keluar dari pelajaran ipa yang membosankan..sejak kepan wonwoo bilang ipa membosankan? sejak dia bertemu dengan mingyu dan membuatnya selalu ingin bersama dengan namja yang memiliki rambut silver itu…sepertinya mulai saat ini hidup wonwoo dan para murid di pledis highschool tidak akan membosankan~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~ EAA CHAPTER 3 UDAH SAYA PUBLISH NIH!

jujur saya bikin ini ketawa ketawa sendiri soalnya bikin karakter wonwoo disini itu lucu banget

oh ya makasih yang udah komen saya seneng! nanti saya bakal update both ama normal life jadi tolong tetep diriview ya!


	4. Cupid's arrow?

eaa saya tiba tiba ingin update ff ini setelah saya punya ide pas bikin ff yang atunya lagi gitu,oke yang ngeriview makasih banyak saya gembira~ have fun bacanya ya di ff yang sebelumnya karena buru buru bikinnya jadi lupa titik ama koma -_-)/ maaf bgt

Pairing: Wonwoo X Mingyu

slight! Wonwoo X Hoshi

Seungcheol X Jeonghan

and another Seventeen members!

Warning!: BANYAK TYPO,ALUR CEPAT, CERITA GAJE DAN SAYA MASIH AUTHOR PEMULA

murni dari pikiran saya kok! no plagiat

Happy Reading ya~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran matematika yang membuat Mingyu bosan akhirnya bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa mengisi perut adalah hal yang terpenting untuk sekarang ini karena ya dia malas untuk membuat bekal karena harus bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk membuat kimbab atau telur gulung yang tidak membuat perutnya kenyang.

"aku malas ke kantin kalau rame"  
"aih kau ini benar-benar! kalo ga kekantin kan ga makan Ming"  
"aku tahu kwanie aku kan hanya bilang jika membuat waktu 15 menit hanya untuk mengantri dikantin bukan tipeku!"  
"kau kan tinggi pasti tidak terlalu pegal"  
"yang ada orang tinggi pasti pegel-pegel kan pasti lebih berat daripada orang pendek! ih gimana sih begitu aja kagak tau"  
"dasar tiang"

"Seungkwanie~"

"Seokmin hyung?"

"aigoo kenapa kemarin ga masuk? hyung kan kangen"  
"hehe kan aku sudah bilang jika aku malas masuk kemarin hyung"  
"kalau begitu kalau mau bolos bilang sama-sama ya? biar hyung juga ikutin baby kwanie"  
"iya honey~"

"guys ini itu kelas bukannya kamar tidur pribadi jadi tolong jaga keromantisan kalian biar yang lain ga memuntahkan isi perut mereka disini" kata Mingyu yang sewot karena yang benar saja! masa di tempat umum apalagi dikelas yang rata-rata berisikan jones mereka malah mesra-mesraan? liat aja si seokmin yang lagi noel-noel pipi gembulnya Seungkwan abis itu seungkwan yang meluk pinggang seokmin dengan erat! aih kan jadinya Mingyu baper karena ga begitu ama Wonwoo! eh kok wonwoo ya? oh bener dia kan baru diputusin ama yeojachingunya yang ternyata lesbian…sedih sekali nasib Kim Mingyu ya..

"permisi apa ada Kim Mingyu.."suara itu,suara berat seseorang yang membuat semua orang yang berada dikelas melihat kearah si pemilik suara,namja yang kadar ketampannya makin bertambah apalagi senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah dinginya itu membuat satu kelas jadi terbawa suasana dongeng yang menceritakan bahwa Wonwoo adalah seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang sedang menunggu si putri yang tingginya seperti tiang

"ah Wonwoo hyung ada apa?"kata Mingyu lalu berjalan kearah Wonwoo

"apa kau sudah makan? tapi aku yakin karena kantin itu benar-benar ramai makanya kau tidak kekantin kan? lagipula kau juga tidak membuat bekal karena malas bangun pagi-pagi kan?"  
"haha hyung tau aja ya? aigoo sepertinya hyung boleh juga jadi eommanya mingyu"  
"aku ini namja Ming dan lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi eommamu karena aku yakin kau adalah anak yang sangat nakal dan sangat susah dibilang"

"iya deh hyung kan Mingyu hanya bercanda saja"  
"ini,makan yang banyak biar hyung senang"  
"bekal? hyung yang buat? waw katanya hyung ga bisa masak"  
"coba saja dulu baru bilang kalau hyung tidak masak"  
"hehe kalau begitu hyung duduk saja bersamaku,seungkwan dan juga Seokmin"  
"panggil aku hyung karena aku lebih tua darimu tiang!"kata seokmin yang masih saja bermesraan dengan kekasih manisnya itu

Wonwoo yang pertama-tama tidak ingin memasuki kelas Mingyu karena ya semuanya melihat kearah 4 namja yang sedang makan sambil berbincang tentang hal yang konyol,Namja berambut hitam itu hanya mendengarkan tetapi ia tidak mengatakan hal apapun terhadap percakapaan 3 orang yang dan Seungkwan itu bener bener so sweet! aih ngeliatnya aja ya bikin orang baper karena begitu romantisnya sampai sampai mingyu yang dipredikatkan sebagai teman dekat dari Boo Seungkwan harus menahan rasa ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya karena harus melihat 'keromantisan' mereka yang benar-benar adu nyali sedangkan Wonwoo diam dan memperhatikan Mingyu yang tersenyum manis seperti itu,ya berterima kasih kepada ajhumma yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya yang mengajarinya untuk membuat kimbab,sandwhich,telur gulung kesukaannya Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan Wonwoo bisa tahu akan hal itu.

"wah! hyung ini mah namanya hyung bisa masak!"

"eh? memangnya enak?"  
"kalau tidak enak tidak mungkin makanan yang hyung buat bisa habis sampai bersih seperti ini"  
"kau itu ya ming.."Wonwoo memajukan badannya kearah mingyu

"h..hyung?"Wonwoo masih mendekat kearah muka mingyu yang entah kenapa sudah memerah seperti tomat itu,hanya karena mingyu melihat wajah tampan dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo hatinya berdegup dengan kencang dan suhu udara semakin panas karena ya masa di deketin terus di liatin seperti itu oleh seseorang yang tampan kau tidak merasa jika dirimu 'spesial'? dan karena jarak yang menurut mingyu sudah sangat dekat itu ia menutup matanya karena terlalu malu untuk menatap sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan lembut

"kau makan seperti anak kecil saja,masa kau belepotan seperti sih?" kata Wonwoo yang menggelap samping bibir mingyu yang masih terdapat sisa telur saat ia makan tadi,dan karena perlakuan Wonwoo yang so sweet seperti itu membuat semua murid di kelas ini terdiam dan memperhatika kejadian langka dari percintaan seorang pangeran dingin dan juga manusia tiang yang benar-benar romantis tetapi tidak seperti pasangan seokmin dan juga seungkwan yang entah kenapa keromantisan mereka membuat orang lain menjadi ingin memuntahkan isi perut mereka hanya melihat kejadia 'romantis' Seokmin terhadap seungkwan atau sebaliknya

"eh? o..oh ya makasih ya hyung" kata Mingyu yang masih memerah

"oh ya kale kau mau hyung bisa membuat bekal kepadamu setiap hari,jika kau mau ya"

"eh? nanti hyung jadi repot kan?"  
"tidak kok kan hyung biasa bangun pagi jadi bisa membuat bekal untukmu"kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis,seisi kelas langsung ngeblush hanya karena melihat senyum kecil seorang Pangeran dan mereka sangat berharap jika wonwoo memperlakukan mereka sama seperti wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu

"beneran hyung? kalau hyung tidak apa sih Mingyu boleh-boleh aja"  
"baiklah kalau begitu.. aku balik dulu ya Mingyu,oh ya jangan lupa untuk menungguku didepan gerbang seperti kemarin ya?bye" sebelum Wonwoo kembali kekelasnya si pangeran mencium kening Mingyu dan membuat seisi kelas kaget dan baper karena wonwoo sudah punya pacar yang manis dan juga tampan seperti Mingyu! sedangkan si tiang? dia diam ditempat karena dicium oleh pangeran berkuda putih yang sangat tampan dan juga seksi apalagi sifatnya yang gentle itu membuat Mingyu harus menahan rasa untuk tidak mencium bibir si pangeran tampan itu.

"Mingyu..hei apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"oh my god…omg..aku..dicium.."

"hei apa kau baik-baik saja? kenapa bengong seperti itu? satu kelas sedang terkena serangan fangirl dan juga fanboy karena kau dicium oleh Wonwoo"

"hyung…seungkwan…jantungku.."  
"JANTUNGMU KENAPA?!"kata seungkwan dan seokmin heboh

"berdetak dengan sangat kencang.."kata Mingyu polos sambil melihat kearah kedua sejoli itu,hah ada-ada saja ya Mingyu..hanya karena dicium oleh pangeran sampai ia tidak konsen dengan pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh Kangin saem,Ciuman yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir karena namja berwajah datar itu terlalu sempurna! aih kok bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tadinya ia tidak ingin tahu ya? dasar cupid bodoh yang tiba-tiba memanah hatinya dengan panah cintanya si Jeon Wonwoo…apa Wonwoo hyung juga terkena dengan panah cintanya cupid ya? eh kok tiba-tiba ia bisa berpikir seperti itu ya? ah karena perlakuan gentle Wonwoo otak cerdasnya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar!

"Aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya…"kata Namja berambut hitam yang sedang berada diatap sekolah,dia tidak pernah membolos selama hidupnya dan sepertinya karena pikirannya yang bukannya dipenuhi oleh pelajaran melainkan tentang namja yang bernama Kim Mingyu yang kadar kemanisannya sangat tinggi itu! aduh bisa-bisa jatuh cinta sama adik kelas yang sangat manis seperti itu sih? kenapa jadi kepikiran wajahnya yang memerah dan manis itu ya? tuh kan karena tadi cium keningnya makanya dirinya jadi malu! ah mungkin hidupnya setelah ini tidak akan hitam putih saja ya? karena Mingyu hidupnya mulai berwarna..

"hah dasar cupid bodoh..kenapa panahmu bisa tertanam kepada diriku ya?" katanya kepada angin..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Eaa! saya engga tau kenapa jadi begini ya! yang saya tau saya bikin kehendak otak saya saja..oh ya makasih yang udah ngeriview dan menunggu ff ini diupdate! maaf karena saya lama updatenya ya btw karena bentar lagi saya UN kan sibuk tuh jadinya saya ga bisa terlalu sering update ff ini dan juga yang lain tapi saya bakal update kok kalau saya punya waktu! makasih yang udah mau baca chap 4 dan maaf jika ini pendek ya soalnya saya ga ada waktu kan besok senin harus bangun pagi abis itu sekolah!


End file.
